darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Darthrai
''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey supergeeky1, Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. Re: image copyright Some time ago I wrote this simplified guide on how to tag uploaded images with the appropriate source and copyright licence tags. You can either use the dropdown box which says :licencing or you can add them manually in the template by adding next to the part that says: |licencing = Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:00, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Image categories Ohai Darthrai (that rhymes) Categorizing images is not mandatory but optional, however if you want to categorize your uploads please use an appropriate category as listed here if you create a new image category please don't forget to create and categorize that with Category:Images. I've removed your original categories from that one image because those categories are meant for articles rather then images. If you have further questions or comments feel free to ask. Cheers dude 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 00:20, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Re: *Misspelling Seth MacFarlane's name is supposed to be funny? As I said on the talk page, Blue Harvest lacks the funny. Plus, with articles that are based off videos, the reader shouldn't have to watch the video to get the article. -MercTalk to Me. 18:37, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey dude I've just added my two cents on Talk:Blue Harvest. If you have additional questions and/or comments I'd advise you to join our IRC channel so whatever needs to be fixed can be worked out in a real time discussion as to speed up the process. Cheers and keep up the good work. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:56, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Thats what I thought your angle was when I read that article, If you want it deleted just contact an admin and they'll delete it, since you are the author and basically the only one who edited the main body you don't have to nominate it for deletion, though I think that if you expanded it a bit it has enough merit to stay. Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:14, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Ohai Darthrai, NOOOOOOOOO! is now an Article of Eviltude. Feel free to put this userbox on your userpage to reflect this Cheers and don't hesitate to nominate more articles. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:35, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Categories Ohai Darthrai, when adding new categories to articles make sure you do it on alphabetical order, also upon creating new categories, make sure to categorize the new categories as well or suffer the wrath of . Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 05:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC) User of the month Congratulations, you have been chosen as user of the month by your fellow Darthipedians, feel free to put this template on your userpage to reflect that Cheers Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 19:47, March 1, 2010 (UTC)